The Retaliation
by hopelessidealist
Summary: REI/KAI Poor rei is embarassed by the way was he awoken one day by his captain and plots for a bit of payback, but uncovers a few of Kai's well kept secrets along the way. YAOI Lemons
1. Chapter 1

This is just somthing I worked on while I was bored, thought it would help clear my writerts block for my other story i'm currently working on. This is the sequa to my story "An unexpected awakwning", you don't have to read it, but it is advised. Oh, and be warned, the fic that was previously mentioned is a bit hard to read

Disclaimer: If you seriously belive that I own the characrers to this fanfic, then you should be the idelist

Warning: Shonen ai (boyx boy) and probably somr eventual yaoi (sexual boyxboy)

"speech"

_thoughts_

"How dare he leave me like this?!" Rei exclaimed, as he roughly ran a comb through his damp knee length raven hair.

Recalling the memory of the 'unjustified' act his captain pulled, the feline - like boy childishly stomped to his dresser and slammed the comb down with a satisfying snap.

"I'm going to get that evil bastard it's the last thing I do!" he angrily declared to the empty room.

Once he realised how unsane he must look while shacking an angery fist at his ceiling, he sighed loudly; once he calmed down from his hissy fit, and dejectedly hung his head as the reality of he was taken advantage of was finally sinking in.

Remembering the two tone haired boys threat of increasing the training; he quickly picking up his hair binding and expertly secured his loose raven strands with the white wrapping. With a final look at himself in the mirror, he turned to his nightstand in order to check the time.

_I still have five minutes before I have to meet with everyone, maybe I can think of a plan to retaliate . Ooh h__e is defendant pay for that little stunt. _He thought while chuckling evilly as he sat down on his newly made bed to think of how to carryout his revenge.

_Hm ... lets see... I try can to seduce him. No that's not enough, he is probably expecting that. I know! I could make him so desperately hot and bot herd, up to the point to where he finally snaps! Yeah, I could do that! I'll make him so aroused that- _

He was cut from his thoughts as he saw thered glowing alarm clock read 7:59.

" I'm going to be late! Can't keep Kai waiting now can I?" Smirking from the thought at a deliciously aroused Kai begging him for release that presented itself , he quickly walked downstairs to start setting his plan into motion.

Breakfast seemed to be as chaotic as usual with bits of pancake flying everywhere, courtesy of Tyson. Thankfully the place where Rei gracefully plopped down was free of the half devoured bits, and as an added bonus, the place was conveniently situated next to their sexily nonchalant leader. A grin broke ouy on Rei's face when he noticed the slate haired male watching him from the corner of his eye. Tacking advantage of the situation, he lazly stretched, making sure to reveal a flash of caramel skin...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all you are getting. I will cintinue if enogh revewers deem this a decent story. Sudgestions on how Rei should carry out his plan are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! Hopeless here with another chappie! I won't bother trying to cover my ass for the lack of updating, 'cause I really don't want to end up sounding like Kakashi xD, but know that I really am sorry for the long wait. Well anyway… thank you Tenshi of Freedom for reviewing my fic, and thank yous to Maya Yin and XyaoiXfangirlX for reviewing for unexpected awakening. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: shonen ai and possible yaoi (boy x boy smex!) in future chapters

Disclaimer: Do you seriously believe I own beyblade? I mean really?

"speech"

_thoughts_

Chapter 2: Taunting

Rei stretched over the back of his chair, making sure to reveal a sliver of smooth caramel stomach in order to catch eye of a certain wine eyed he was sure that his victim was paying attention, Rei smoothly righted himself,and reached for the bowl of strawberries adjacent to the Mont Fuji like structure of chocolate chip pancakes,and put together his breakfast consisting of four cored strawberries and three pancakes.

_The pancakes really won't be needed, but there's no need to worry the sugar buddies about my sudden change of appetite_.

Once a fair amount of syrup was pored, Rei began to ponder about his plan of action.

_OK I've got the bully's attention, so stage one is complete. But what to do now? God I feel stupid for not thinking ahead of this. Mmn Kai looks so sexy sitting there with- NO! I need to plot damn it! Alright lets see... gah! I don't think I can do this. Damn it I don't think that I will be able to hold out for very long, I already want to jump him and ... nononononono! Pull yourself together Kon! You need to think of something, and fast, before you lose attention from your torturee. Aha!_

After a quick glance to Kai in order to be sure that phoenix wielder didn't get bored and lose focus he began stage two. While internally smirking, he reached for one of the delicious red darlings that will help him obtain his revenge and began to lazily dip the fruit the syrup which trailed down and pooled at his plate. Once the fruit was half coated in the sticky goop, he brought the slowly dripping object to his lips and teasingly flicked his tongue over the tip before gently putting his lips around the tip and began to tenderly suck on it. After a moment he became bored of that and lightly nibble the tip around the edges before engulfing the sweet and fruit whole. While he was feverishly sucking the object Rei noticed a slight tremble beside him, and curiously checked on his captain while still "innocently enjoying his breakfast". Said slate haired boy had his face hidden by his bangs.

W_ait, is Kai blushing?!_

Upon closer inspection, Rei there indeed was a soft pink blush staining the so called ice princes cheeks. Rei couldn't also help but notice how Kai's cute pouty bottom lip was being frantically chewed on. Unable to resist, his gaze wondered further down and landed on his lap, where Kai's hands tightly clenched on his knees as if afraid of letting them wonder...

_Oh god don't tell me that..._

With a small blush powdering Kai's cheeks he flicked his golden eyes to Kai's crotch. There standing proudly was the tortured phoenix's, fully erect and straining need.

_I can't believe it actually worked!_The cat like boy mentally exclaimed, before breaking out into a victory dance, mentally of course. He must keep up the image of non- plotting or planning in order to make the wine eyed colored boy squirm even more. The past years spent with his current tormentee has shown that Kai does not like not being in control.

Quickly, he checked on the other occupants of the table, only to find empty chairs in their place. Confused about their sudden disappearance, he tried to remember if anything was said to him.

_Wait didn't Kenny tell me that he was going to take the day off with Tyson, and Max... meaning that they will be gone ... all... day._

Turning back to Kai, he saw that the smaller boy was still sitting in the same manner.

_He must be trying to calm down! _Rei internally exclaimed, before stealthily leaning in; enough so that his lips were centimeters away from toughing the milky white ear.

"Let me help you with that", Rei breathly whispered moments before lightly touching Kai's stiffened leg, and teasingly trialed his finger tips northbound.

"R-rei no" Kai whimpered in a weak attempt to stop the teasing. When the traveling hand was not removed, the Phoenix wielder crossed his legs. Having none of that, Rei pushed the offending leg off with more force than needed.

"Rei", came another slightly gruffer protest from the assaulted blader.

Ignoring the captive, he continued the torture by placing his hand over his prize with almost no pressure. A few moments afterward, A slender milky white hand was placed on top of his.

Looking up , he found twin ruby orbs sparkling with tears. Confused, he quickly snatched his hand away.

_I wanted to get revenge, not make Kai cry!_

_______________________________________________________________________________

Well I hope that was a pretty decent chapter. Gasp! The almighty ice prince is shedding tears! This story is aquiring some plot. What!? Please review, I need to know that there are some poeple out there who are still reding this thing. Contructive critisizm is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baa aaack! OK, did that sound a bit creepy to anyone else? Yes? No? Anyway... well, now that we are through contemplating about my sanity, I would like to make a quick announcement. Ahem... THANK YOU TENSHI OF FREEDOM FOR REVIEWING! *cyber hug*

Disclaimer:I do not own anything related to beyblade except for a small collection of very compromising kaixrei drawings.

Warning: Shonen ai

Chapter three:

"Kai?" Rei enquired panickly as tears continued to gather in the eyes of the mentioned boy. As if snapping out of a trance from the sound of his teammate calling his name, Kai dazedly ducked his head into it's original position before quickly swiping a bare arm over his eyes.

"Kai?" Rei called again, this time with a hint of desperation.

"Don't touch me again." Kai whispered shakily before leaping out of his seat and sprinting out of the dojo, leaving a dumbstruck neko- jin behind.

===Kai's POV===

'I can't believe I actually cried, and in front of Rei no less!' Kai internally yelled, frustrated by the fact that he showed weakness in front of one of his teammates.

Giving a frustrated grunt, he quickend his pace. He didn't know where while sprinting on the dirt roads of the crowded town, dodging pedestrians , bicycles, and the occasional dog in order to each his destination. Once safely settled on a high branch on one of the many sturdy oaks that littered the park, he violently ruffled his hair, a habit that he is not able to break any time soon. After successfully convincing his hair that a huge voltage of electricity has just rushed through his body and should therefore act like it, began to think of the events that occurred that morning, and triggered this mess in the first place.

++++++Flashback (Soft citrusy goodness re-written) +++++

_"Hey, wake up." A two tone haired boy murmured, as he gently shook the shoulder of his companion; only to be met by a weak shove to the chest by the raven haired figure nestled in the mound of quilts and comforters._

_"Nnn, too early" the raven hared boy complained yawning widely as he tried to nestle deeper into his self- made cocoon._

_"Why don't you wake me in two or three hours, Kai" he mumbled, turning away from his captain. _

_"Rei, it's time to get up, and I mean it Kon. If I don't see you dressed and moving down those stairs in an hour you earn seven more miles for the team. I trust that that will be more than enough time to deal with that nightmare you call hair."_

_"Well excuse me for not finding sleeping with tightly wrapped hair poking at my side, and giving me a head ache comfortable."_

_"Fifty-five minutes, Kon I suggest you move, fast. If you don't make it to the kitchen within the time limit you will run ten miles before training in addition to the added seven miles for the morning run."_

_"Kaaa-aai, you tyrant! You were so rough last night, I'm too sore to run! Can't you just excuse me for the day?" Rei whined, stubbornly clutching on the layers upon layers of fluffy warmth surrounding him. _

_"That's your own fault; remember **you** were the one who came to **me**." The wine eyed boy responded unsympathetically, a small smirk twitching on his lips._

_"Well you could have refused." The teen huffed, slamming his eyes closed._

_"Now, now, you know that it isn't my style to leave you wanting." Kai teased turning to make his leave, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. Turing to his cat like teammate, he raised a silver eyebrow at the lethal look he was met with. In Rei's temporary fit he had bared his fangs, and dilated his upright almond shaped pupils into thin slits._

_"Kai!" Rei embarrassedly hissed, blushing to a deeper tone of red. Smirking at his teammate's behavior toward the double meaning of their conversation he hatched a plan. An oh, so sweet plan that if carried out correctly could leave the 'pet' of the team blushing for days. Reaching under the other boy, Kai pulled out the covers from under Rei, disarming the self made burrito._

_"Ka-"_

_Rei began, but was quickly silenced when he felt the prodding hand "accidently" brush against his inner thighs when the owner was making sure that the blankets were properly dislodged._

_Satisfied, the young phoenix wielder slowly pulled the coverings from the large bed to Rei's ankles, making sure to lightly skim his fingertips over the exposed chest, sides, and smooth legs along the way; revealing the figure clad in only boxer shorts to the world. By the time Kai folded the mound of obstacles between him and Rei out of the way; the laying neko-jin was desperately clutching the sheets under him, and had a small tent in the center of slightly parted legs._

_"K-kai? W-wh- what are you do-ing?" The flustered teen stuttered wide-eyed._

_"Sssh … isn't this what you want?" The dominant male whispered, leaning down to nibble on the shocked teen's ear. Gasping, Rei fisted the material of Kai's tank top, intending to push him away, but hesitated when Kai began to nip and kiss his way down the caramel colored jaw, and let out a barley contained moan as Kai slowly licked down his neck and chest, settling on a pink nub before gently sucking and biting. While Kai's mouth was full, one of his free hands were busily gliding around the exposed chest and slowly creeping southwards. All this attention was too much for the poor neko-jin, making his boxers become painfully tight and a small whimper to escape. Hearing the boy's plea, Kai ran a finger on the brim of the elastic band of the underwear and with a quick nod from Rei, slipped the under clothing off. _

_"Mmn Ka- ah!"_

_Moan after sweet moan reached the captain'sears when his wandering hand lightly rubbed down on the weeping tip__._

_"Fuck, Rei" Kai practically moaned out._

_'God Rei's so sexy. Damn it, if this goes on much more I'll end up pounding him into the mattress.'_

_"Ah! N-no mmn mo- re ah teas-ing please!" _

_After giving him a quick kiss Kai hurriedly whispered, "Alright, but try to keep it down."_

_Giving the perked flesh one last nip, Kai dropped his pants and repositioned himself on the bed so that Rei was sitting in his lap. Bringing Rei closer so that they were chest to chest, he latched on to the uke's mouth with a fiery kiss while he began to stroke the need poking him in the side ._

_Once he was sure that he would sufficiently muffle the noise that would come, he tightened his grip, and made his hand move faster until he was full out pumping the erection. After a few moments of the treatment, Rei was quickly turned into quivering, and mewling goo. Pleased with the result, he allowed the teen a few more minutes of pleasure before putting a stop to the carful attention he was giving with a final playful bite to the younger boy's cherry red bottom lip, leaving him panting, and whining for more of that sweet sensation. Chuckling, Kai placed a feather soft kiss on the protesting male's forehead, and removed himself._

_"Don't give me that look, do you want the others to hear us, well, you?" Blushing as if he caught the ruby eyed male handcuffed to his bed with only a blindfold on, the bright metallic yellow eyed boy turned away with a huff. Removing the bangs that fell into his face during the excitement, Kai crossed the perfectly polished wooden floor towards the door. _

_Once his libido cooled down a bit, he once again turned fully towards Rei._

_"By the way, you have five minutes to get downstairs", Kai silkily said with a smirk as Rei snapped his head toward Kai, glaring at the evil ruby eyed demon. _

_"But oh, don't worry; we will have some more time to pick up this 'discussion' later." He said huskily before backing away into the door way, and closing the door on the sight of Rei smirking with a look full of promise. _And to think, this all started because Rei wanted to train with me after the other three went to bed _was Kai's last thought as he walked toward the kitchen. _

++++++End Flashback (and citrusy hotness) +++++++

'What was I thinking?! Nothing that's what! Why the hell would I say those things to him, and practically molest him?!'

**Maybe you're on your time of the month?**

'Dranzer!'

**What is it little one?**

'Why would you even suggest that?! I'm no female!' He mentally squawked, disturbed that his mother figure would suggest such a thing. Moments later the electrified appearance of his slate hair went to high voltage as the team captain roughly fisted the strands due to becoming even more riled up when the bit beast's melodic laughter appeared in the back of his mind.

'What are you laughing at?! Stop it, or I swear that I'll sever the mental link for more than just a month this time!'

At those icily clipped words deep breaths mixed with slightly audible chuckles graced the very back of his mind before finally sobering with a last minute giggle.

**I'm sorry; you seemed to have misunderstood me. I didn't mean that kind of time of the month, child. I am well aware that you are male, and therefore have no need to bleed for days every new moon as part of your bodily functions. **(1)

Hearing this, Kai's rabid grip on his abused scalp drastically relaxed before running his hands through his hair in an attempt to sooth the rebellious strands back in place.

'Well then please do kindly explain what you meant.' Was his reply as his left eyebrow threatened to jump clear off of his face.

*Rei's POV*

"That was strange", was the first statement Rei made after finally snapping out of the shock from the rare sight of the almighty ice prince_ crying_, then actually _running away_. That was a bit too much of a rarity to easily compute.

'Maybe I should go after him; I mean he must have been really scared if I made him cry. Kai is too proud to be reduced to tears that easily, he would usually do something painful to the poor sole who was brave or stupid enough to try something on him, while rattling off biting insults at them.'

As the last syllable to that sentence made its presence known, Rei's thought process came to a screeching halt. Clawing franticly back to life, his mind soon became cluttered with obnoxious sirens and persistently waving red flags.

'Wait…what if I do go look for him, and he pulls a Mariah?' At that thought a loud smack sounded throughout the bladebreakers' hotel room.

'OW! Man, I have got to stop hitting myself when I think of something stupid!', Rei thought bitterly as he rubbed his new pretty pink hand shaped mark standing starkly against his now throbbing right cheek before slumping over and beginning to worry his bottom lip.

'Even though I had that stupid thought was because I was panicking, it actually isn't that far from the truth. Only the lord in heaven knows _why_ Kai cried, but knowing him, he'll be straight pissed at the fact that he had shown weakness. The only reason why I'm not curled up on my bed whimpering from unbearable pain … mmm with Kai pu- damn it! Well this is pathetic, I'm practically drooling over Kai, and he isn't even here!'

Slamming his eyes closed in an effort to err… take care of a certain problem in between his legs, he decided to think of his current situation. Funny thing, the mind, because in the place of a pleasurable fantasy that was playing before, was the image of his lust doing something right out of Rei's current nightmare.

'If I do go after him I bet that will be my fate: a painful lock and frigid words, since I am sure he is in his right state of mind by now.'

After wincing at the vividly realistic scene of breaking bones that played when he momentarily closed eyes, Rei stood upright before shuddering at the merciless sound of crunching bones bouncing around in his head.

Releasing a gulp of fear, he resolutely clenched his fists before taking a steadying breath.

"Oh well nothing ventured, nothing gained and Rei Kon's definitely no coward." He declared with fists still tightly clenched and glued a bit more than snuggly at his sides, while mentally reviewing all of the places his target could be.

*On With Kai*

We find the duo haired boy also clenching his fists, but for a different reason. You see he just spent the last ten minutes listening to, what he swears to be a demented bird harping on and on about how Kai could be in Heat, and is now listening to "suggestions" of what he should do about it. Ahem… lets just say that it so far included Kai, Rei, and a great amount of fondling in unexplored territory. When the embarrassed boy could not take anymore, he gently presented Dranzer with a key fact that he hoped would derail the bit beasts train consisting of Kai, sucking, and a very specific part of the golden eyed boy's anatomy.

'Dranzer, I'm human.'

**"Well congratulations, I was starting to think that you permanently believed yourself to be a glacier." **

The bit beast wielder rolled his eyes at the detected sarcasm, or what he hoped to be sarcasm …

**"What does being human have to do with anything?"**

Sweat dropping at the bit beast's dullness, but happy all the same that he did not have to hear about any more scenes that could be classified as hard core porn, he calmly explained the significance of his species to his female companion.

'Dranzer, humans don't go into heat.'

**"Well then hatchling, the only thing left to say is you've got a seriously huge problem"**

'Thanks for pointing that out, I had no idea.'

**"Having a fit isn't going to help solve anything"**

'Hn Whatever. I suppose that it is too soon to confront Rei. He'll be asking all sorts of questions even I don't know the answers to, and I don't have the patience for that at the moment. I guess my best bet would be to stay here and get some rest since I have a feeling that I won't be getting very much tonight.'

**"Now that has been the best idea that you've had all day."**

*And now, back to Rei an hour and a half later*

'Where in the hell is he?! This reminds me of the first time we lost Kai. We did not have a single clue as to where we were going, but Kai seemed to ease through the freaking town like a fucking ghost! Alright, calm down Rei, getting irate will not help, deep breaths, all I have to do is keep my cool, there has to be something I'm obviously missing. OK, I'm trying to find somebody who is probably scared or embarrassed, forget that, I'm trying to find Kai. From what I know of him I know that he would want to be somewhere quiet with a low amount of people. I've already been to all of the book stores, libraries, coffee shops and restaurants with slow business that I could find. What other place could be practically abandoned?'

At this point Rei let his feet carry him wherever they pleased; only quickly taking note of the buildings by the chance it was what he was looking for.

Before he knew it, the buildings became extremely spaced out before the flow of the structures came trickling to a stop.

'The huge blue house that I just passed seems to be the only building for miles until the next city, unless of course there'd be something in that huge forest up ahead. Wait a sec…'

Rei's neko-jin eyes just picked up a glimmer of light that second at the edge of the trees. As if that was the starter of a grand race, Rei eagerly sprinted towards the enormous wad of foliage, nearly whopping with joy when he found that his guess was correct.

'Reshing Park huh? It looks pretty quiet to me, here's a good a shot as any.'

Entering the steel gates, Rei diligently began his search through the forest like park.

After what seemed like hours of walking around in circles he gave a frustrated sigh and "eloquently" plopped down under a nearby oak.

'Jeez how humongous is this thing?! No wonder it's practically deserted, it could easily eat you alive!'

'Kami why does finding that boy have to be so difficult?!' He mentally cried while shooting daggers above him.

'What's that?' High up at the very tree he was under was something protruding from the branches. Something that looked like-

'Is that a shoe?' Curiosity taking the best of him, Rei all but shot up the tree to the alien object.

Finally on the same branch as the object of his curiosity Rei came face to face to none other than the reason he went through all of this trouble in the first place.

'So this is where he hid. A tree, and he's sleeping. Well this is tipical; his Bit Beast is a bird after all.'

Without warning his vision was suddenly filled with grey, looking down he saw Kai curled up in his lap and gently resting his his cheek on Rei's chest.

' He's reaaly happy to see me."

Glade that he didn't meet up with a captian with a sharp tounge and a gung ho attitude for revenge he decided to embrace his captain and just live in the momment.

'Is Kai ...moaning?'

*Kai's POV*

**"Kai"** nothing

**"Kai?"** not even a twitch

**"Kai!?"** A brief flicker of an eyelid, and a weak moan

**"KAI!"** the boy addressed weakly cracked an eye open only to close it once again.

**"KAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA ---**

"WHAT!?"

**"The Tiger Wielder has been sitting on the branch holding you, and listening to you moan in your sleep for some time now. Oh, and he probably thinks that your going crazy now because of that little outburst."**

In Kai's fit of annoyance he completely forgot to answer his bit beast through the mental link. To make matters worse, he opened his eyes to find himself face to chest with Rei. Looking down at where the golden eyed tigers attention was focused, he saw a straining errection between his own legs

' Oh shit'

Well hoped you enjoyed!

(1) The 'new moon' refers to the beging of the month, and was the usual time for girls to have their periods.


	4. Chapter 4

Well this is quicker than I originally planned to update, but you can't turn down an idea if it barrels at you with a force of a train going full speed. No mater how much you try.

Disclaimer: Me no own beyblade

Warning: If you didn't guess by now this story is Shonen-ai and will contain YOAI in later chapters; which means boyxboy luuurve! Awww!

Oh, and there will also be a bit of swearing.

Chapter 4

'**You are in the arms of a guy dead set on making you horny as hell. Stop staring down at yourself and take this to your advantage! I suggest taking the tiger wielder's -'**

"That's enough from you!"

Once the sentence left his mouth, Kai immediately began to mentally kick himself. How sane can a guy look while spontaneously yelling? Especially when sitting on another persons lap? Kai's self punishment didn't last long however due to the sudden movements. Wait, why is Rei's chest vibrating?

'**Let's think … you woke up, screamed, caught Rei looking in between your legs, looked down yourself, and shouted at me while you were still staring down at your "goods". '**

'Rei must have thought that I was yelling at… oh god. Can this get any more embarrassing?'

At that moment Rei's polite attempt at holding in his amusement crashed and burst into flames as the neko-jin just stopped short of rolling off the branch in his laughing fit.

Suddenly remembering that he was _still_ nestled quite comfortably in Rei's lap, Kai shot up as if Rei was a time bomb a second away from going off. A sight the hysterically laughing Bladebreaker apparently found hilarious.

Unable to watch him any longer Kai quickly turned his back to Rei and put his attention toward the leaves collected on the ground, before settling on tracing patterns with his eyes in the bark ahead of him. Anything to get away from the sight of his teammate doubled over and laughing at his expense.

'What am I getting so worked up about? He's just joking around', he berated himself.

"Now, now I'm sure that "little Kai" didn't mean it." Rei chocked out before laughing even harder.

That was it. Kai was glad that he was facing away from Rei when he felt the familiar prickle in his eyes. Kai knew that he was acting stupid, but Rei laughing at him hurt. Badly.

"Shut up." Kai monotonously snapped, staring fixedly at the ground while franticly trying to blink back tears; the sharpness of the statement quickly sobering the neko-jin mid laugh.

Rei wasn't exactly expecting a laugh from his team captain, but he wasn't expecting Kai to fall back into his old habits either! Two years had past since the team had been assembled. Two _years_, and since then Kai has just barely started becoming more open with the rest of the Bladebreakers. Believe him, Kai is still his antisocial self, just not to the-day-I-care-will-be-the-day-the-city-of-Atlantis-pops-up-from-the-bottom-of-the-pacific-ocean extreme. Today's Kai would have given a small smirk at the joke if he thought it was humorous, or shoot a weak glare to show distaste. So for Kai to suddenly revert back to his old ways left the neko-jin with the expression a puppy would have when a kid flashed a milk bone before putting the bone shaped cookie back in the box, in other words**: **What the hell was _that_?!

Foregoing his impulse to make vocal what his face was screaming due mainly to the fact that he remembered that the guy in front of him could have him in a _very painful _lock before Rei could even say 'tiger claw' , he instead chose the much safer route of taking calming breaths, while closing his eyes in minimeditation. He would rather not have a closer acquaintance with his kidneys thank you very much. Once the need to roar in protest evaporated into apparent worry.

"Kai? Are you alright?" Rei questioned taking a timid step forward.

"Just peachy" Kai bit back, voice empty of any emotion; the exact opposite of what was going inside his head.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What the hell is wrong with me today?! I'm acting like a defenseless little girl. Again! Come on stupid tears quit it already! This is so moronic. Rei's not the first person to laugh in my face, so then why does it feel like he's ripping me to shreds?' Kai thought balling his fists, still trying to convince his eyes that there's no reason for them to do an imitation of Niagara Falls.

Drawing his eyebrows together, Rei ignored the screaming voice in his head to get away as fast as possible when Kai tensed and balled his fists, and carefully walked up to him. Call him crazy for walking up to the Russian when his back is turned, and especially since said Russian was looking as if he was itching to hit something, but the Chinese boy felt that something was seriously wrong.

Hearing Rei's approach Kai figured that quickly began descending the tree in a last ditch attempt of keeping Rei unaware of the flurry of emotions going threw him. Tears of betrayal hurt and confusion blurring his vision causing him to stagger as they kept pushing their way through.

Not wanting to lose Kai again Rei all but flew down the tree after him, finally gaining the advantage when his target's pace slowed, allowing Rei to catch up to him.

Once Kai landed on the grass he was instantly pinned to the tree with his wrists above him.

"What the hell is wrong Kai?! Why do you keep running away from me?"

Despite all of his efforts to keep Rei unaware of his current state, he was once again betrayed by his body when a heart stabbing sob escaped.

"Kai. What?" Rei pleaded, stepping closer.

"Just leave me alone Rei." He weakly answered, stubbornly trying to squirm out of the hold.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! Hopeless idealist here, so no I have not died! Um... yeah I don't want to bore you with the sob story as to why this fic hasn't been updated until now, but hey, at least the chapter's up, right?

Warning: Sexual innuendos, swearing, and proper first person Point of Views! *gasp* Oh, and also be prepared for some Kai OOC. Sorry but I couldn't help it!

Rei's revenge part four: Understanding

``Kai's POV``

"Leave me alone." I once again snapped at the defiant boy in front of me, while trying to fight out of his iron grip. Rei, why did you have to chose now of all times to turn into Hercules!

I am vaguely aware of Dranzer squawking with laughter when I compaired Rei to a fabled muscle head as I practically try to rip my arms out of their sockets; at this point I really don't give a bloody damn if Rei willingly complies or not. But even my slient strugle was put to an and by Rei when he chose to lean flush against me. Feeling him against me like this makes me...

All I know is I have this feeling, it really scares me, but the fact is that if I stay here like this for much longer I won't be able to control myself. Whether it is from more flooding tears, or something else I am not sure, but I know it'll be drastic because I feel my mind slowly shutting down.

**'Would you stop being so panicky? It seems like your afraid he's going to eat you!'** my feathered 'friend' oh so_ helpfully _points out...a bit too suggestively for my tastes. What does she think I'm going to do? Drop my pants and force Rei onto his knees?

_'No I'm not afraid of him ... eating me, I seem to be afraid of something else though.' _I respond thoughtfully, not bothering to run the 'I don't give a flying flip!' act by her. Even though Dranzer has suddenly turned into the biggest pervert I've ever met, she's seen me through much tougher times so I'm literally prying she'll be of help during this...ahem... sticky situation, and she knows it.

**'Hatch-ling, perhaps hearing what the tiger wielder has to say would be helpful?**' my adoptive mother cooed insistently.

_'How would it help? I'm sure I would just make an even bigger fool of myself!_' I mentally snapped, horrified she would even say such a thing. I mean what could Rei possibly help with? He's the cause of this whole mess!

**'I am merely concerned. There is no need for you to raise you voice at me.'** she grumbled testily.

_'Sorry' _I automatically replied, wishing she would be of more help. Really, I don't know whether she's is trying to help me out or heighten her chances of seeing cat-boy and I jump each other!

Damn damn damn! My head is feeling funnier by the second! I think I'm starting to feel a prickle of… lust. Forget the stupid prickle, I want Rei to top me already! Woah there big boy! Mmmmmmm… I'm sure Rei wouldn't mind if I suddenly… damnit Hawatarii, nonnononono don't think of riding him to high heav-

What the hell am I thinking? Bad Kai. You need to find out why you're acting like a hormonal teenage girl around your teammate, not how to get rid of the guy's pants! Fooooooccccuuuus. Dranzer is talking to you….

**'… you are forgiven, but please just do as I say. You will be surprised what you can accomplish by facing the center of your dilemma.'**she stated before giving me a 'hug'. I love it when Dranzer hugs me, though it cant really be classified as a hug but more of a tightening of energy all around my body.

It's warm, safe ,familiar ,and always soothing the way it feels like she's physically wrapping feathered wings tightly around me. Grateful for the silent encouragement, I tell Dranzer I would try to consult with Rei. After all, what could be the worst thing that could happen? Actually, I won't bother to answer that.

After emitting a soft sigh, I tilt my head slightly to the left against the evil hair snagging bark to show Rei I'm willing to listen. God, please keep Rei's questions to a minimum. My teammate hesitates, obviously expecting more of a fight. But his stillness didn't last long, for a few moments later his free hand was casually placed to the left of my head. At the same time he slightly loosened his hold on my wrists.

"Kai look at me" he softly urged, as he gently ran his thumb up and down my abused wrists.

"Why should I? Because you want to laugh at me some more?", I tried to reply in a way that was much more stable than my trembling body. I mean wouldn't he just laugh at me even more because of my stupid behavior? Thinking that way, I completely refused his request and kept my eyes to the ground; still defiantly keeping my tears hidden.

Hearing a small hitch come from Rei, I curiously peeked through my bangs to see a stupid gob-smacked expression on his face. Then, faster than anyone could possible say 'let it rip' without looking seriously constipated, there was a firm hold on my chin and I was looking fully at his beautiful face before I could process what the hell happened.

"What?" he asked, truly shocked.

"Nothing", I replied while averting my eyes to a suddenly very pretty blade of grass.

"No Kai, it's not nothing. Something I did hurt you", he stated some what guiltily. Not moving my attention from the very talented blade of grass as it bended too and fro from the sudden warm breeze I absently answered with void 'Hn'.

"Kai, please?", he asked as he gently took his hand off my wrist and threaded his fingers with mine before I got the chance to take my hands down from this embarrassing position above my head.

"Just leave me alone", I choked out to his request. Seriously, it sounded like knots have tightly wrapped in coils inside my throat! I agreed to listen to what he had to say, not explain my previous actions! There's no way in seven hells that I'll admit something so embarrassing willingly

"No" he once again stated, but this time in the softest voice he ever possibly mustered around me. Surprised by the gentleness my eyes went back to his face, no matter how much I was against it. Really, what the hell? What was it 'lose-control-of-practically-your-entire-body' day? This is just a _perfect _time for my practically dormant hormones to start kicking in.

"Kai, it's alright to cry. No one else has to know that the great Hawatarii ice burg is actually human… " he stated with a small upturn on his lips.

"Just please tell me what the hell is going on. First you hit on me, then there was that hot as hell session in the bedroom..." He trailed off just staring at my face. I guess he also detected the absolutely ridiculous blush that just covered me from head to toe.

Great. Just great. Thanks oh so ever_ loyal_ body of mine! Well I might as well get this over with, it's not like I'm being entirely low key now is it?

" Rei", I sighed in a soft scratchy voice I swear was not my own, while I leaned my head on his shoulder. Taking that as some sort of cue, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and stepped back, with me mindlessly following, away from the evil hair snagging tree bark to flip us around so he settled down in a sitting position with his back against the blasted tree and pulled me into a hug on his lap.

Looking over his shoulder I angrily watched as the thing took it's required toll of a few hairs from a couple of Rei's wayward bangs and felt the completely random need to step out from Rei's hold to lividly send Dranzer to annihilate the thing, turn the splinters into ash, and happilly stomp on the ashes.

Stupid tree. Stupid me for liking Rei's hair so much.

"-ai?" I faintly hear from somewhere behind me. What? Lifting my head I saw cat-boys trained eyes focusing on me.


End file.
